oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Diviend
| log = 21 days | affiliation = World Government, Marines (currently) | population = Estimated to be 10,000 }} Diviend, also known as Dusking Island and described to be the Motherland of Mischiefs is an island situated on the Northern parts in the . It is one of the many islands affiliated with the and partially responsible for providing the Navy with several conscripts of powerful recruits. Not much is known about Diviend as it is a rather minuscule island in the East Blue, but is a place thought to be the starting point of the Yellow Eye Pirates. Dusking Island got its name from its phenomenal and breathtaking nights that it provides for visitors. Geography Diviend, being a small but sunny island, is covered in a large amount of vegetation in its area, along with a huge mountain at its center. In its cities that totals to a population of more than ten thousand residents stretches across the southern parts of the land surrounded by a range of trees and forests. However, it is debatable whether others live in areas besides the city. Locations *'Dusk City': A largely-scaled city located near the pier of Diviend. This place was the birthplace of more than fifty wanted men and women alike. The village is run by a Mayor and is also highly affiliated with the World Government and the Marines. *'Mt. Ecstasy': One of the biggest locations on Diviend is a mountain filled with a dozen trees and vegetation. It is widely known for its ever-growing vegetables and herbs used for medicine and provisions, providing for the citizens. *School of Arcana: The first of the three academies to be built around the island. This academy was created in order to train children users so they could be recruited to the Navy as destructively powerful soldiers. Because of Diviend's affiliation with the Marines, more than a hundred Devil Fruit users of this school was sent to the Navy as a result. These schools are divided into three in fear of inner student conflict. *School of Chess: The second of the three academies to be built around the island. This academy was created in order to train children Devil Fruit users so they could be recruited to the Navy as destructively powerful soldiers. Because of Diviend's affiliation with the Marines, more than fifty Devil Fruit users of this school was sent to the Navy as a result. These schools are divided into three in fear of inner student conflict. *School of Poker: The third of the three academies to be built around the island. This academy was created in order to train children Devil Fruit users so they could be recruited to the Navy as destructively powerful soldiers. Because of Diviend's affiliation with the Marines, more than a hundred different Devil Fruit users of this school was sent to the Navy as a result. These schools are divided into three in fear of inner student conflict. History Diviend is known to be one of the most secured islands in the East Blue, resulting over hundreds of pirates and mountain bandits defeated on this specific place. However, just a year ago, the island soon lost its title as it was almost destroyed due to the formation of the Yellow Eye Pirates. Ironically, Diviend was protected and guarded from outside perpetrators, yet was destroyed from the inside as a result of the formation. From the very beginning, before the island was built by founder and Mayor Roia, a contract was signed by Roia with the World Government. This deal consisted of training child Devil Fruit users to become powerful warriors for the Navy in exchange of a considerable, vast amount of currency to help support her work. Mayor Roia created three different buildings to train Devil Fruit users of each type. She was respected among the Government as a woman who turned over more than three hundred children into the Marines. Mayor Roia's work came to an end when her students rioted. They, using manifolds of abilities, destroyed the island rebelliously and murdered civilians who tried to stop them. Each academy was blown into pieces and the island's legacy had come to an end, destroyed on the inside. The most prominent student of this lot was Omnis D. Xeno, who became the captain of the Yellow Eye Pirates and now a wanted boy along with his other crew members. To this day, Diviend's service became the forsaken desolation of many wanted criminals across the Grand Line. Trivia *The name, 'Diviend' is a play-on-words of both the words 'Deviant' and 'End', signifying the runaways of the island. Category:Islands Category:Schools